Normal life
by Desteny star
Summary: When Jak was a little kid he somehow got teleported to Earth, there we see how he grows up as a normal person, which leaves one question, how will it affect the future of Sandover and Haven City?.
1. Chapter 1

**A new home:**

**Authors note: I got this crazy idea about how would Jak act if he was a kid and he got sent to Earth by accident and he became a normal person. Hope you enjoy it, I don't own any of the characters only my made up ones, no mean comments will be accepted.**

Samos, Jak and a very young Keira was making their way to their new home in Sandover,  
"Jak, stay close" said Samos, Jak is three years old, but his sense of adventure was bigger then he was, his eyes were scanning around for something new to see or a new place to explore, but for now there is nothing.  
Keira was just two years old, but she is smart, she can already have a conversation with an adult, Jak looked at Samos with a look that asked where are we going?,  
"Jak were going to Sandover" said Samos, it was the third time he answered that questioned.  
The roads seemed to get longer and longer as they went through the forest, what was worst a storm approached,  
"We got to find shelter" cried Keira, suddenly as they a large lightning hit a tree, it was about to fall on top of Samos, Keira and Jak, Samos quickly got out of the way with Keira and Jak, but Jak tripped and fell on the river.  
Jak only heard Samos shout his name, there was something different about the water, instead of being cold, it was warm and it seemed to pulse with energy as it rendered Jak unconscious.

Next morning:

A woman named Charlotte, about twenty five years old, she has dark blond hair, soft brown eyes and creamy color skin, was taking her morning jog, she worked as a doctor for a hospital, her pay was good, but it didn't matter for her the pay, what it mattered was all the lives she managed to save.  
She was walking around inside of a forest, following a river, she loved adventure as much as any other person, suddenly she saw a small child, he was clinging on to a small broken branch while he slept, Charlotte ran to the kids side.  
Taking his pulse she saw the child was alive, just a little bit choked from all the water.  
She took and carried the young child to her house, there she placed him on the guest room for the kid to sleep, Charlotte called the police  
"Hey I came here to report a found child",  
"Sure how does the child look like?" said the policeman,  
"He looks like a nine year old, blond with green tints, pale skin" said Charlotte,  
"Okay, will report you if the child parents appear, were is the child going to stay?" asked the policeman,  
"He'll stay with me" said Charlotte, she always wanted a child and if the parents didn't show up she will adopt him.

Two hours later:

Jak slowly woke up, he blinked adjusting his eyes to the sun,  
"Where am I?" Jak thought as he looked around, the room he was in was painted baby blue, there was a wooden drawer, a closet and Jak was on top of a large queen size bed with dark blue and green sheets.  
After slowly getting out of bed Jak walked outside of the room, inside of the kitchen was Charlotte,  
"Hello" she greeted as she got near him, Jak backed away fearfully, noticing the child was afraid Charlotte said  
"Its okay I'm not going to hurt you", Jak looked at her, Charlotte smiled as she said  
"Let me make you something to eat", Jak though  
"She seems nice enough" as he nodded.  
Charlotte smiled as she began to cook, since she had no idea what the child would like so she made something that she though he might like, a grilled cheese sandwich and crisped carrot slices,  
"Here you go" said Charlotte giving the plate of food to the child, Jak took it quickly and sat down on a chair.  
Jak had no idea what it was so he nibbled it a bit, it tasted great so he ate it all with the carrots, it was the tastiest meal he had in a long time,  
"Whats your name?" asked Charlotte, the child looked down,  
"What's wrong?" asked Charlotte, the child placed his hand at his throat and shook his head,  
"Oh, you can't speak" said Charlotte, the child nodded, Charlotte smiled she place a pencil and some paper on the table,  
"Can you write your name?" asked Charlotte, the child nodded, now that was something he could do, on the paper he wrote the name Jak.  
"Jak, what a good name you have" said Charlotte as she nodded, Jak pointed at her,  
"My name is Charlotte, you'll stay with me just until your family come to get you, you and me will get along just fine" said Charlotte smiling.  
That is when she remembered that Jak needed some clothes to wear other then the ones he already has,  
"Come on, were going somewhere"said Charlotte, Jak took her hand as she took him to a weird vehicle with wheels, Charlotte placed Jak on the back seat of the van and placed his seat belt on him before seating in front of the vehicle and driving off, Jak looked out the window and saw the trees passing by and other people with short round ears like Charlotte.  
They finally stopped when they reached a large building, Charlotte helped Jak get out of the vehicle and they entered the building, inside Charlotte took Jak to the child area, she bought a jacket, some shirts, pajamas, pants and shoes, then they went to the toy area,  
"Which toy would you like?" asked Charlotte, Jak looked around never in his life he has seen so many interesting things, he pointed at some thing he didn't know what it was, it was a small bicycle appropriate for him.  
Charlotte smiled as she bought the bike, a helmet, knee and elbow pads and some books to read,  
That night Charlotte read a story to Jak before tucking him into bed.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A paint disaster and a new friend:**

**Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to my new friend Compooperauthor. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

In Charlotte's home:

It was morning the sun was shining, but what Jak liked most was his new friend Charlotte, she is really nice, nicer than any person he met in Haven city and he meant it.  
Torn was way too scary for him although he never showed it and strict, Tess is way way too creepy with her mood swings one minute she is nice, the next she is a nasty witch, Samos was always too busy to pay any attention to him, it was always the underground he was worried about, Jak would have liked it if Samos could play with him at least for five minutes, Kor well you know his story.  
Charlotte was not like any of them, she is nice, smart, it was like she was really a mom and to Jak, she was the closet thing he ever had to a mother.  
Today Charlotte had an idea, she took out all the furniture of the guest room Jak slept in and told him  
"Hows about we redo the room?", Jak who was busy eating a turkey sandwich and an apple he nodded and hurried up eating, putting a pair of old jeans and a white shirt he walked over to see what Charlotte was doing, examinating the room she said  
"Hows about a blue or maybe a green?", blue, Jak liked that color so he nodded,  
"Okay a blue it is, now we need to stop at home depot to buy some things" said Charlotte.  
"Home Depot?, what's home depot?" Jak asked himself as he followed Charlotte to the mini van she had.  
After hopping in the back seat and putting on his seatbelt the car began to move, this world was strange to Jak, he has never seen things like bicycles or television or cars like they call them, but what was mostly weird was why didn't they have pointy ears and why didn't he has his either, his ears are not round and short not like before.  
There were soo many questions he had about this world like, why are people so nice to one another?, why isn't there a war?, where are the walls that protect them from metalheads? or maybe there are no metalheads here.  
Jak somehow knew that all those questions were going to have to wait, they approached a tall orange building, the sign in front said Home depot.  
Once getting a parking Charlotte got out of the car and helped Jak out and they began to walk towards the building, in the way he saw people with big baskets that had wheels on them.  
Curios to know what they were Jak tugged on Charlottes pants and pointed at it,  
"That is a shopping cart Jak, now thinking of it we need one of those" said Charlotte as she began to walk towards an empty cart, taking it she said  
"Now Jak stay close to me so you don't get lost" she gave him a little pat on his head before they entered the building.  
The building was bigger inside than out, there were many things Jak was pretty familiarized with like lamps, but never in his life he has seem them in such designs, he wondered how many designs existed in this world.  
Getting distracted by all the things Jak wondered off to another section to discover, Charlotte was nowhere in sight.  
Jak wasn't worried, it wasn't the first time he got lost, so he began to make his way across the sections.  
"This place must be bigger than Haven city" Jak though as he looked around, one of the sections were filled with lamps, there were in every shape, size and color you could imagen, after getting out of that section Jak wondered his way into the carpet sections on Home depot.  
Carpets now that was something Jak had never seen or heard of before, so he looked at this plain carpet left unrolled on the floor, curiously Jak got down and rub his hands on it,  
"It feels fuzzy, like crocodog hair" Jak though giggling,  
"Hey kid, you want to get static?" asked a man, not wanting to get into trouble Jak was going to stand up wondering what was static, no sooner than he touched his knees a current of electricity pass through him, Jak slapped the spot,  
"Oh now I know what's static" he though as he stood up and began to walk around, he entered the green house section where there were many plants.  
Tilting his head he wondered what were the names of all those plants, never in his life he has seen those, so once he left he wandered into the bathroom section, where he saw the displays of all the bathroom styles and tiles there were available before heading down the aisle.  
There near the paint section he saw an empty shopping cart, getting near it he felt a temptation,  
"Well nobody won't mind if I use it" though Jak as he took the shopping cart and began to push it, being small he began to run and jumped into the cart ridding it,  
"This is fun" though Jak then the cart slowed down, hopping off the cart Jak began to push the car faster than the last one, once fats enough he hopped into the car again.  
This time the car went too fast, it sped out of control, seeing he was going to crash into the shelves with pain cans Jak jumped out of the shopping cart just beraly, but the shopping cart rams itself on the shelves filled with cans of pain.  
The paint went flying everywhere, the paint splattered all over the place, including Jak who was now covered in red, blue, green, yellow paint, looking up a can filled with white paint landed on his head covering him with white paint.  
Getting the can off his head Jak tried wipe his eyes clean but they were burning, getting up Jak looked around to see the disaster he had made, in the left side of the room he saw a man, a very angry man, not knowing what to do Jak gave him an innocent smile.

Somewhere in Home depot:

Charlotte was beyond worried, she was looking like crazy for Jak, true he wasn't her child but she loved him like he was her own flesh and blood.  
As she looked around she heard a call through the intercome,  
"A missing child was found in the paint section" he said,  
"Jak" Charlotte said as she ran towards the paint section faster than anybody could breath.  
There in the paint section she saw a Jak with a man, but she also saw the paint disaster Jak made and that he was covered in paint,  
"What gives you the idea of...." the man stopped, that woman was not like he expected her to look,  
"I am soo sorry, I'll pay for all the damages" said Charlotte as she held Jak,  
"No, no, no, it wasn't the kids fault, it was my fault, its just that this kid nearly got killed because of me" the man lied,  
"Oh you don't know hard was I looking for Jak",  
"So Jak, that is his name" said the man,  
"Yes, my name is Charlotte" said Charlotte as she extended her hand,  
"Weavel" said the man.  
The man was somewhere near his late twenties, he had red hair, his skin is a creamy white, his eyes were green, he was wearing the home depot uniform,  
"So I guess I will be seeing you around" said Weavel,  
"Sure why not" said Charlotte as she took her own shopping cart which had the things she needed like paint cans filled with indigo blue pain, a few cans of furniture paint and a pack of some glow in the dark stars.  
After paying for the paint Charlotte and Jak went back home.

Back in Charlotte's house:

Charlotte gave Jak a lecture about getting lost as she gave him a bath getting all the paint he had out of his hair and skin, once that was done, it was dinner time, this time it was take out from someplace called Kentucky.  
Charlotte gave Jak some fries and chicken before they ate, once done it was seven a clock time for bed.  
"Wow I must have been lost longer than I though" though Jak as he got into his pajamas, once in bed Charlotte red him a story, it was about a girl in a wonder land, the tittle Alice in wonderland.  
Once Jak was asleep Charlotte tip toed to the kitchen where there was a phone, she dialed a number and a male voice answered  
"Law office, lawyer Devan speaking",  
"Hello,I have a question, lets say you found a lost child and the parents don't return to claim the child, tell me is the adult taking care of the child gains full rights?" said Charlotte,  
"Well there is a process to the whole thing, first things first, you may ask a judge of the state to gain the rights of the child once a year passes and the parents haven't come to pick the child up, then if the judge agrees to give you the right then he is all yours to keep" said Devan,  
"Thank you" said Charlotte as she hang up the phone.

**To be continued....**


	3. Chapter 3

**Babysitter:**

**(I dedicate this chapter and story to my friend** compooperauthor)

Charlotte's house:

Busy Charlotte was busy getting ready for work, coming her hair and putting it on a bun Charlotte put some lipstick on her lips before going to the kitchen where Jak was busy eating

breakfast, eggs and bacon.

Jak poked the yolk, he didn't like the taste but it was interesting the way it moved when he poked it.

"Jak don't play with your food..hurry up and eat, I need to go to work" said Charlotte, she was in a huge hurry, walking from place to place of the kitchen, light speed in Jak's eyes.

She took a book, opened it and took the communicator thingy, something she called a phone.

"Hello...oh okay...I need a favor...can you babysit?...I know...okay...okay..I'll explain everything to you later" he heard Charlotte say.

Jak quickly ate the bacon and toast leaving the eggs, Charlotte took the plate, placed it on the sink,

"Get changed" she said before leaving to another room.

Jak got up and left for his room, he hoped this babysitter was better than Kor, he shivered at the memory, how scary he was when he turned into the Metalead leader.

Getting some pants overalls and a red shirt he changed clothes and put on his sneakers, but there was one thing he hasn't been able to do...

How on Haven city he ties the strings of the shoe?.

Charlotte got Jak, got him seated on her van,

"Hana is a friend of mine, she is really sweet, runs a day care filled with kids about your age, you'll have lots of new little friends" said Charlotte, Jak glub a bit, feeling a little bit nervous.

Charlotte drove over to a building, it was big, it had huge windows, on the side it had a huge sign that said

"Sweet memory childcare",

"Okay this is it" said Charlotte as she got out of the car, opened the door and got Jak out.

The walk from the car to the building's door seemed long for him, his legs felt like jelly, opening the door Charlotte dragged Jak in,

"Come on don't be nervous" said Charlotte, she walked over to a woman, she was pretty, short black hair, she wore a yellow shirt and matching pants,

"Hey Charlotte" she greeted,

"Hey Hana" said Charlotte she pushed Jak a bit

"This is Jak",

"Hello Jak, how are you?" said Hana, Jak waved, Charlotte whispered something to Hana, she nodded,

"I'll be back later to pick you up" Charlotte said as she hugged Jak and left.

He watched her leave...the sick feeling in his stomach grew.

Looking he saw the kids were busy playing with their toys and stuff, Jak walked away feeling shy,

"Okay children take your seat, its arts and crafts time" said Hana as she got all the children seated.

Jak sat next to another kid, he has brown hair, freckles in his face, he wore brown pants and a blue shirt, he looked sort of nervous...like Vin.

"Have you heard of the monster under the bed?" asked the kid, Jak looked confused, wondered if he was talking about metalheads, he shook his head,

"I was up all night..looking out for the monster" the kid said shaking,

"Ignore Kevin..he is afraid of everything, even his own cereal" said a voice, looking Jak saw it was a girl, same age as he is, her brown hair is picked up in a pony tail, her dress is stripped

lavender, blue and yellow, her pretty black shoes were shiny clean.

Her blue eyes were starring into his deep ocean color eyes,

"I see your new here" she said sitting in an empty chair next to him

"My name is Isabella..Bella for short" said the girl, Jak nodded,

"You don't talk much..what is your name?" asked Bella, using a crayon and white paper he wrote his name,

"Okay Jak...funny name I have heard of the name Jack, but with a c next to the k not the a next to the k" said Bella, Jak listened nodding.

Hana gave them some stuff called playdoo, Jak looked at the green one as he quished it, it felt funny,

"You act like you have never played with this stuff before" Bella pointed out, Jak nodded,

"Wait...you have never played with playdoo before" said Bella shocked,

"Uhh I suggest you don't try to eat it...I did..it tasted good at first but later it made me sick" said Kevin.

Bella laugh so did Jak..only silently.

After playing with the playdoo Hana put it away and gave them each crayons and paper,

"Okay, now I want you to draw a picture of you home..don't forget to write your names on it" said Hana as she gave them each paper and crayons.

In silence each one of them worked on their drawings,

"Hey Jak..want to play with us in recess?...need an extra player to play hide and seek" Bella whispered, Jak looked and nodded.

**Later**:

The parents came over to pick the kids up from the day care,

"Hey there Jak...how was your day?" asked Charlotte smiling as she ran her hand through his head, Jak smiled at her and showed her his drawing.

Inside of the drawing was a huge city with flying cars and motorcycles, a palace,

"That is very good" said Charlotte as she looked at his name scribbled on the corner of the paper,

"Jak M" read Charlotte softly then placing the drawing in her purse she said

"Come on..let me take you home", she took Jak, placed him on a safety seat on the back of the van before driving off.

In the house they had rice, beans and meatloaf for dinner before Jak went to play in his room.

Looking Charlotte took the drawing and the phone, called someone,

"Lawyer Dave Smith at your service" a voice answered,

"Hy its me Charlotte...I found something that could help locate the boys parents" said Charlotte,

"I though you wanted to keep that kid?" said Dave,

"I do...but we need his certificates right?" said Charlotte,

"True" said Dave,

"Okay..in a drawing he wrote the name Jak M...what does the M stand for I don't know" said Charlotte,

"That is a good start..it should be easy to find since not many last names start with M" said Dave,

"Thank you" said Charlotte before hanging up.

**To be continued...**


End file.
